EddyMataGallos
|} EddyMataGallos '''(AKA '''Eddy '''or '''EMG) is an active, Spanish, Dronie-winning highscorer/speedrunner and the current grandmaster of N. As 24 September 2017, he is ranked 0th in the 0th rankings with 490 0ths (out of a possible 600), and he is ranked 0th for both top-20 and top-10 boards—both with 599 highscores (the maximum possible for any player who doesn't already have a 0th on 59-0). He broke the 300-0th milestone for the first time ever on 16 March 2013, and the 400-0th milestone on 3 September 2014. On 13 February 2015, Eddy broke xaelar's record for the longest consecutive time as grandmaster—a record which had remained unbeaten for over four years. On 3 August 2015, Eddy broke xaelar's record of most cumulative time spent as grandmaster; the record was previously 1208 days, and, as of 24 September 2017, Eddy has the record of 1,992 days and counting. As of January 2015, Eddy is ranked 0th on the NReality 0th Boards with 229 '''NReality 0ths, for a grand total of '''670 combined highscore 0ths. Eddy has 20 Metanet episode ownages (one fifth of the 1.4 episodes), as well as 3 NReality ones. As of September 2017, he is ranked 0th on both the Total Level Score Rankings and the Total Episode Score Rankings, with 72,192.575 seconds and 35,777.975 seconds, respectively, and 0th in the Total Points Rankings with 11,776 points. He also actively participates on the forums, NUMA (playing/commenting, but no longer mapping), in contests, and can often be seen on IRC. He is always glad to playtest maps for people. Like a lot of previous grandmasters, Eddy is notorious for his protective nature, and he will claim back a lost 0th with an improved run more often than not. Eddy's history since he discovered N can be divided into two 'ages': the Old Age (just playing and casual highscoring) and the New Age (the serious highscoring age when he achieved most of the things he has achieved in the highscoring scene). Old Age (Playing and Casual Highscoring) This period started when Eddy discovered N during 2006. He played intermittently and ended up completing it by 8 September 2008. However, after this, he just kept playing for fun, sometimes trying to improve his scores, but he was never interested in highscoring and never dedicated a considerable amount of time to N. In fact, he never submitted his scores until, on 24 August 2008, he decided to do so. He also discovered NReality and started slowly playing it until getting stuck in late 2008/early 2009 and leaving the progress idle. During the middle of 2009, Eddy started a journey through all 1,000 levels from scratch, trying to highscore every single one on the Legit Boards, which, at the time, were even easier than they are today. We can say this was the genesis of his highscoring career. During December 2010, Eddy thought it was time to beat NReality—after almost two years without playing it—when he realised he had highscored every single level on the legit boards except for the ones he hadn't beaten. Eddy proceeded to beat these levels, eventually reaching 999 legit top-20 Scores on the NReality boards—the maximum possible, since he was too late to score on 59-0. He began highscoring on the true Metanet Boards around May 2010, and by July 2010 he had gained 90 Metanet top-20s. He also started playing in competitions and map packs such as ska's column, a map pack called 'Medieval Myriads', from which he was awarded with his first map dedication on NUMA. EddyMataGallos '''continued highscoring during August, and by 1 September 2010 he finally broke into the top-20s rankings with 121 Metanet top-20 Highscores, ranked '''19th. On 4 October 2010, Eddy took his first Metanet highscore 0th on 31-3. He continued highscoring at this sluggish rate, barely dedicating any time to N over the next 10 months; however, his serious highscoring truly commenced just after this period. New Age (Serious Highscoring) 2011 — The outburst By September 2011, Eddy suddenly came from relative obscurity and started a rampage of NReality' 0ths', going through entire columns and trying to dominate the most levels possible. He gained an astonishing 200 NReality 0ths over a 2-month period, standing at 240 NReality 0ths and owning the top spot at the NReality 0th Rankings—20 0ths over xaelar—despite only attacking 60% of the NReality columns. This fact made Eddy decide he was ready to go to Metanet Boards again, and, on November 2011, a new age started for him when he decided to highscore with more determination than he had ever done on the Metanet boards before. He started going through all episodes from the beginning, highscoring every single level and episode and taking a bunch of 0ths, eventually reaching the grandmaster' '''spot (the most 0ths) and' 599 top-20 Scores, along with 71000 Level Score and many more achievements. Before the rampage started, he had fewer than 20 0ths, fewer than 200 top-20 scores, and a Total Level Score of less than 67,000. By 19 November 2011, '''EddyMataGallos climbed the 0th rankings to 4th position with 25 0ths, and he was ranked 12th in the top-20 Rankings with 271 top-20 scores. By 17 December 2011, he had leapfrogged Mr_Lim in the 0th Rankings by climbing to 3rd position with 43 0ths, and he had also reached 11th position in the top-20 Rankings with 391 top-20 scores. On 25 December 2011, Eddy became the 10th player to ever achieve 70,000 seconds of Total Level Score. On 27 December 2011, he overtook eru_bahagon in the 0th Rankings, now standing 2nd with 61 0ths as well as standing 6th in the top-20 Rankings with 444 top-20 Scores. 2012 — The climb to the top By the start of January 2012, he reached 500 top-20 Scores, standing 4th on the top-20 Rankings. On 13 January 2012, Eddy became the 5th player to ever achieve 71,000 seconds of Total Level Score; incredibly, this was achieved just 18 days after achieving 70k. On 9 February 2012, Eddy took his 499th level score out of a possible 499, since the 500th level, 59-0, was locked out due to every highscore on that level being maxed out. On 25 February 2012, Eddy became the 6th player ever to reach 100 0ths, 75 of which had been taken in the last 3 months. By the next month, Eddy netted 26 more 0ths, although 24 of them were made in an insane highscoring week, for a grand total of 126 0ths as of 4 April 2012. On 4 April 2012, Eddy reached 599 top-20 scores, the maximum possible that Eddy can achieve.*''' On 12 April 2012, '''Eddy surpassed vankusss in total 0ths and therefore reached the top spot with 135 0th scores, thus making him the current highscoring grandmaster of N. By 15 July 2012, Eddy surpassed johnny_faneca's personal best 0th count with 160 0ths, therefore holding the fifth-'''highest amount of 0ths ever held. On 31 July 2012, '''Eddy became the second highscorer ever to reach 71,500 seconds of Total Level Score, with the other being xaelar. After spending the whole of August on break, Eddy surpassed vankusss's peak amount of 0ths when Eddy reached 185 0ths on 6 September 2012, therefore holding the fourth-'''highest amount of 0ths ever held. The same day, Eddy reached the milestone of '''400 combined 0ths '''if including NReality 0ths. On 8 September 2012, '''Eddy beat xaelar's longstanding Total Level Score rehe alcord with 71,538.875 seconds, one of xaelar's finest achievements besides his personal peak and former world record of 272 0ths. As such, Eddy reached the 0th spot on the Total Level Score Rankings. On 30 September 2012, Eddy took his 200th Metanet 0th; he was the first player to achieve this feat since xaelar in 2008, and only the 4th overall. By late October 2012, Eddy reached over 10,000 points in the Total Points Rankings; he was the first player to accomplish this since xaelar in 2009. He also reached 71,600 seconds of Total Level Score. By the start of November 2012, Eddy reached 200 Level 0ths, and he became 0th on the Episode 0th Rankings with 30 episode 0ths. Around the same time, he also finished a month-long highscoring/speedrunning contest called Bounty Hunters, which was hosted by ska. Eddy completely dominated the contest, beating strong rivals such as macrohenry, vankusss, jp27ace, raif, Izzy and more. By late November 2012, Eddy reached a staggering 250 Metanet 0ths and edged ever closer to xaelar's record of 272 0ths. However, Eddy didn't just work on 0ths—he also became the first highscorer ever to achieve 599 top-10 scores. These impressive achievements helped him to reach the record milestone of 71,700 Seconds of Total Level Score. On 31 December 2012, Eddy rounded out the year with his 273 0th on the infamous 88-4, breaking what had once thought by many to be an unbreakable record set by xaelar. However, it was later discovered that xaelar had technically reached 277 0ths, an amount which Eddy surpassed in early January and thus indisputably gave Eddy the adulation of the highest amount of 0ths ever. 2013 — The semi-sabbatical year By the start of 2013, Eddy was awarded with the Dronie for Player of the Year 2011, which had been severely delayed. By February 2013, Eddy had dipped back down to 250 Level 0ths after facing a barrage of score attacks from other highscorers. On 1 March 2013, Eddy reached the milestone of 500 combined 0ths '(if you include ''N and NReality 0ths). On 16 March 2013, '''Eddy reached a total of 300 Metanet 0ths, thus becoming the first player ever to own half of all possible 0ths on N 1.4. On 26 March 2013, Eddy extended his Total Level Score to 71,800 seconds, only 200 seconds shy of the community's TLS, and subsequently took a year-long break from highscoring. By September 2012, Eddy had been speedrunning for some time and had accrued a total of 50 0ths in this mode. After a comeback to speedrun mode in May, Eddy reached 100 Speedrun 0ths by 10 May 2013, all of them being levels. As such, he was ranked 4th in the Speedrun Level 0th Rankings. On 18 May 2013, Eddy became the first player to complete the brand-new N 2.0 release (with ska being the first to beat the beta release), beating the 500 Metanet levels in around 4 hours (finished 1:40am UTC/GMT), and the userlevels in that day's afternoon (finished 17:50pm UTC/GMT). Shortly afterwards, Eddy started working on N2High, a software with the same purpose as the popular program NHigh (but for N 2.0' '''instead). He published the first release on 31st July 2013, and updated it on August with all the remaining functions. During August 2013, '''Eddy' was awarded with the Dronie for Player of the Year 2012. 2014 - The return By late March 2014, Eddy, '''after a year-long absence from highscoring, returned from his recess to reclaim the 0th position regarding Total Level Score and Total Points Rankings, both of which had been seized by macrohenry during his absence. '''Eddy returned highly motivated, and he quickly attained over 100 seconds of TLS, breaking 71,900 seconds of TLS for the first time ever in the middle of that process. His goal was to reach the 72k milestone during the present year. By early April 2014, Eddy returned back to 300 0ths after having lost almost 40 of them during his sabbatical year. The same month, his overall work made Eddy became the first highscorer ever to reach 11,000 points in the Total Points Rankings, out of a possible 12,000. Eddy also reached an average rank of 2nd. On July 2014, Eddy became the first highscorer ever to reach 72,000 seconds of Total Level Score, only 120 seconds away from the Community's TLS. He also reached an average rank of 1.5th. By this time, Eddy had 320 0ths. After that, Eddy decided to go back to episode highscoring to improve his stats there, hence starting a fresh trip through the whole game. The same month, Eddy became the 3rd player ever to reach 35,000 seconds of Total Episode Score, and he quickly passed eru to be ranked 1st in this category, behind macrohenry. Still in July, Eddy passed 50 episode 0ths, now ranked 0th in the respective boards with more than half of all possible episode 0ths. He also reached a total of 350 Metanet 0ths. He then increased his Total Level Score to within 100 seconds of the Community's Total Level Score, something that had never been done before. Later that month, Eddy passed 300 level 0ths, for a total 365 0ths. He also climbed to the 0th position on both Total Episode Score Rankings and Episode Point Rankings. Eddy also got the first episode column domination since the early days of N (which Eddy achieved in the 20s column). Still in July, Eddy reached a total 600 combined 0ths (N and NReality) out of a total 1200 possible 0ths. By the end of highly active month, Eddy reached an average rank of 1st over all 600 levels, getting dangerously close to Kool-aid's 0th spot on the Average Rank Boards despite Kool-aid only had 50 scores by this time. (Kool-aid was infamous for only submitting 0th runs, hence his high average ranking.) On 20 August 2014, Eddy passed Kool-aid on the Average Rank Boards despite having all 599 scores while Kool only aimed for 0ths. Later on, Eddy reached 20 Metanet episode ownages, one-fifth of all episodes in the game. By the end of the month, Eddy became the first and only player to surpass 11,500 points out of a possible 12000. On 3 September 2014, Eddy reached the unprecedented milestone 400 Metanet 0ths, two-thirds of all possible 0ths in the game. Later that month, Eddy became the first and only player ever to surpass 35,500 seconds of Total Level Score, equivalent to 71,500 secs of Total Level Score within the episode runs. During November of 2014, Eddy reduced the gap between his Total Level Score and the Community's TLS to under a minute. Later that month, Eddy passed the milestone 72,100 seconds of Total Level Score, standing around 50 seconds off the Community's TLS. In December 2014, Eddy reached 80 Episode 0ths, four-fifths of all episodes in the game. 2015 By the start of 2015, Eddy had 441 total 0ths, including 361 levels and 80 episodes. By this time, his TLS was 72,136.375 seconds, and his TES was 35,643.275 seconds. His average rank was nearly 0.5th. During February 2015, Eddy was awarded with the Dronie for Player of the Year 2013, his third consecutive Dronie for this category. Eddy took the first half of 2015 mostly as a break, and apparently so did most of the community until Blur 5 started. In June 2015, Eddy devoted some days to speedrun mode, and he passed 200 level 0ths on the 15th day of the month. The next day, Eddy reached the 0th place in Speedrun Level 0th Rankings, with a total of 216 0ths. * Only two players since Brett_Sully_ in mid-2005 have reached 599+ scores. It is not clear how many, if any, other players obtained 600 scores before Brett, as top-20 rankings weren't made public until January 2006 (when NHigh software was fully developed). Regardless, Eddy is the first player in almost 8 years to achieve 599 top-20 scores, and, as of 6 September 2013, he only shares this distinction with macrohenry. The highest reported top-20 count before Eddy reached 599 top-20 Scores and after Brett reached 600, was 598, achieved by Mr_Lim, followed by Hendor. Category:Player Category:High Category:Highscorers Category:Grandmaster